Appearances Are Deceiving
by trophywife94
Summary: Brynette One-Shot


**_Appearances Are Deceiving_**

Lynette was just above to make her way through Wisteria Lane, enjoying the fresh air, the sun shining on her blonde hair. She decided to visit Bree, she had nothing to do for this day, and hanging with her friend is always a good thing to make the day.

She went up the stairs, regarding Bree's seemingly so perfect house, everything was clean, tidied up, seemed like such a happy family house.

She rang at her door, twice, but no one opened. That was not normal for Bree, she usually opens almost after one second you arrived in front of their door, it was a little scary, Lynette thought. So she walked around, looking for a window she could get a look inside the house.

After a few minutes, she found the door between their garden and their house which was open, so she brazenly just slipped silently in, hoping no one would have seen her.

But she didn't see anyone in there, it was very empty, seemed lonely and no noise was heared.

‚Bree?' she screamed, hearing her voice resounded by the walls. ‚Are you here?'

It was Saturday and on Saturdays Bree was usually at home. Orson was at his office, the children were both away, like most of the time. But Bree? She should have been there, so Lynette was confused by hearing nothing more than Mrs. McCluskey offending Lynette's kids on the street because they let their bicycles on the street.

As she came closer to the kitchen, she saw steamed light coming out of the door crack. The blonde laid her hand on it, opened it carefully. She looked around in the room, seeing some petals, a cake standing around and smelling the scent of Bree's pafume. Finally, her eyes wandered to the table. And there, there were her friend, sitting silently and straight there, not moving.

‚Bree? Honey is everything --'

Lynette saw a bottle of wine standing on the table, regarded by Bree's empty gaze. The blonde knew immediately what was going on and thought of how she could prevent what might will happen again. She came closer to Bree, kneeled down and looked at her friend's skinny face and in her teary eyes.

‚What are you doing here? Did you drink?' Lynette looked demanding over to the redhead who finally turned her face to her friend.

‚No, but it's so hard to resist. I'm so unhappy with my life. Is there a little drink too much?'

The blonde looked over to the bottle which was still standing there on the dining table waiting to be drunken. Lynette couldn't leave her friend alone with this, she had to help her. So at first, she stood up and grabbed the wine bottle. She opened the window, didn't look back at Bree and just threw it out. The bottle met with Bree's mailbox, splitted in many little pieces, the sound resounded through the Lane. Bree looked at her friend with a confused and a little shocked look, but still didn't move.

‚So and now honey, you're going to tell me why you're unhappy. ' Lynette came back to Bree, took a chair near to her and sat down.

Bree opened her heart; let her friend know what's wrong. She felt so free after, so relieved. And at the end, she was glad to have Lynette who helped her and not a bottle of alcohol who would just have been like a pill which made her feel even worse after.

The blonde housewife came over to Bree, hugged her, so did she, and took her hands after ending the embrace.

‚So you see, talk to me when you're unhappy, having problems or whatever, I will be here for you. Don't take wine, it can't talk to you or hug you, can it? Be strong, you got away from this addiction and you're strong enough to keep it, I know this, I believe in you. So you can always come to me, okay? Don't shut yourself. Let me catch you from falling.' Lynette smiled over to Bree who tried to respond a smile though she had cried while the talk.

‚Thanks so much, Lynnie.' She wiped a tear away and squeezed Lynette's soft hands.

The blonde looked out of the window while holding her friend's hands, and mentioned that the bottle she just had throw out, punished Bree's mailbox a lot. So she looked with a critical look to the redhead and bit on her bottom lip.

‚Err.. and I think you need a new mailbox.' she pointed outside with her finger.

‚I'll get you a new, sorry for destroying it.' She added and smirked.

They both had to laugh and Lynette was glad to see finally a little of happiness i n her friend's eyes.

‚You don't have to.' Bree responded friendly.

‚Hey, what about a cup of coffee? I'm alone anyway.' she then asked.

‚Sure! That was actually the point I was coming here.' She smiled and sat down again.

**The End.**


End file.
